Star Trek TOS: A Savage Deception
by SuperluminalM42
Summary: Ahida must travel to the mirror universe and stop a civil war. If you haven't already, read my story, A New Dawn, A Painful Reflection and How it Happened in the Mirror universe part 4.


Clutching her abdomen, Ahida Uhura, daughter of Spock and Uhura, stumbled off the small transporter pad and collapsed to the floor.

Saru, her Keplian protector, started to rise from the shuttles control station.

"Get us out of...here." she gasped, obviously in great pain. "She knew."

Saru spun back to the controls and immediately engaged the warp drive. Just as the small shuttle jumped to warp, the port nachelle was struck by a phaser blast.

The craft dropped out of warp and was spinning out of control. Saru brought the shuttle back under control. But it's short jump wasn't far enough to get them out of danger. On the tactical display, two Dictator class patrol ships closed on their position.

He rushed back and knelt by Ahidas side and took her hand. He examined the ugly disruptor burns.

"It will be alright." He said.

"Don't lie to me." Ahida gasped. "I see it in your eyes. You see my, our deaths approaching."

He glanced at the display. The nearest patrol ship had just fired a a single photon torpedo. It closed on the disabled shuttle rapidly. He placed a hand over the young woman's face, closed his eyes, looked up and said: "At least it will be quick."

"You're up awfully late Lieutenant." The Excelsior's Chief Medical Officer said as Ahida entered the ship's sickbay.

"I could say the same. I was expecting Dr. Roy."

"Gave him some time off. So, what can I do for you at this late or, early hour, as the case maybe?" She spoke in the short clipped mannerisms most Denoblians used.

"I have not been sleeping well. Remember the dreams I told you about? The ones I had when I was assigned to the Guardian Base. Seems they're coming back. Pointless violence, blood. I'm almost scared to close my eyes."

The doctor walked over to a medicine cabinet and began rummaging through it.

"I've read several science papers on the difficulty people had there. Why they put that base in the middle of a dead, depressing city, on a nearly dead depressing planet, instead of in orbit, where it should have been, I'll never understand. It was mental illness looking for a place to happen. Ahh, here, this should do the trick."

She handed Ahida a cup with a pill in it.

"A pill?"

"You should know by now that I prefer pills to injections. Much more natural than poking and prodding. Now to your quarters, get some sleep. See me in the morning if you have any problems."

Ahida took two steps towards the door and nearly tripped over a Keplian kneeling over a body on the floor.

"Where did you come from?" she exclaimed.

Through out the ship the Excelsior's computer voice boomed, "Intruder alert, Sickbay. Intruder alert, Sickbay."

Dr. Phalaun rushed over and examined the body with a medical tricorder. She looked up.

"Ahida, I believe your 'friend' from that other universe is back."

"Ugh.!" Ahida rolled her eyes. "What is she up to now?"

"Dying. Unless the two of you will help me get her into a diagnostic bed."

Just as Ahida, the doctor and a very confused Keplian placed the young woman on the bed. Two Red shirts burst in with phasers drawn.

"The situation is under control. We don't need you." She told them.

"The captain is on the way. We'll let him decide." The ranking officer said. The two of them never taking their phaser off the Keplian, standing at the foot of the bed, bowing and mumbling a prayer.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Captain Sulu ask as he barged into sickbay. A glance at the young woman brought back memories of a dagger nearly piercing his heart.

"I don't know." Ahida replied. "She's been unconscious since her arrival. The Keplian, is the mirror version of Saru, the Keplian who served with Aunt Michael years ago. However, in his universe, he is little more than a slave. He only stated they were on a mission that went horribly wrong."

Doctor Phalaun turned from the diagnostic bed, removed the surgical mask she was wearing.

"She is stable." She said. "However, there is exstinsive damage to several internal organs." She glanced back at Saru. "I don't believe she will survive."

"Can I speak to her?" Ahida ask.

"No." Phalaun said. "She is sedated. Perhaps in the morning, if there is any improvement."

The next morning, Ahida watched as Dr. Phalaun injected the Savage with a mild stimulant. Her vital signs had improvd only slightly during the night.

"There." The Doctor said. "That should bring her around. Keep it short, and try not to ajitate her. If that is even possible."

"I'll try.". Ahida said.

The Savage opened her eyes and smiled. "Glad to see me?"

"Depends. How did you get here and why are you here?"

"You haven't figured it out yet? The two of us are linked through the Guardian of Forever. But that's not important. My mother has led a coup and overthrown my father. She wants to bring back the old ways. But the desire for your kind of freedom is stronger across the Empire than anyone imagined. Spock has powerful friends. He is putting together a large fleet. He intends to attack Earth. If he does, a civil war will erupt across the Empire. A billion people could die. I tried to kill my mother, but I failed. As you can see, I barely escaped with my life."

"Then use the Guardian to go back in time..."

"I can't, you don't understand. For some stupid reason, it no longer allows time travel. Something about damaging the shape of time. But it will allow the two of us to go back and forth from our universe's. You must take my place and kill my mother. With her gone, the people will have no one to rally around. The war will be averted."

"I can't do that. I can't interfere with your..."

"You've already interfered. Remember, the first time we met. You convinced me, my fathers New Dawn was the right thing to do. Only you can save it and a billion lives."

"I'll think about it."

"Don't take long. Without time travel, there is only a few hours left. Now go away, I'm tired."

Doctor Phalaun was monitoring her patient nearby. Her vital signs were getting weaker. She motioned Ahida away.

"I fear she doesn't have long." The doctor said.

"I don't know what to do. You heard what she said."

"I can't help you. It's your decision."

An hour later, the Savage turned her head and smiled. Ahida was wearing a replicated Terran uniform, complete with a ceremonial dagger. On her hip, the disruptor the Savage had carried when she arrived.

"You almost look respectable. The Gaurdian will put you in the Emporers office. Only the Gaurdian can do that. Don't hesitate. Kill her. Then tap into your emotions. Those emotions we Vulcans have buried for five thousand years. Let them flow. They will guide you on what to do next."

"I'll try."

"No you will do, or you will surely die."

The Guardians blue shimmering light appeared a few feet away. Ahida took a deep breath and stepped through the portal.

Ahida found herself in an office the lights were dim. A woman worked at a large desk covered by computer screens. She heard Ahidas steps. She spun around stood and drew her dagger. She gasped in shock.

"You!" The emperor exclaimed. Ahida did her best not to show her surprise. My mother in this universe, a Vulcan?

"You should be dead! I hit you point blank. I saw you vaporize." She fell back into her chair, a look of defeat in her face.

"It's impossible for anyone to beam into this room." She continued. "All those trips to the Gaurdians World, you finally convinced it to do your bidding. Only it could put you here. With it on your side, my revolt will be short lived."

A voice came over the intercom. "Your Excellency, your guest has arrived. He insists on beaming down."

"Standby. Of course. You chose this time to appear. Now you can kill both of us and take the throne for yourself."

The emperor made some adjustments to the massive shielding that protected her office. A small pathway opened.

"Energize." She stood up. "I actually feel liberated."

A transporter beam began to swirl between her and Ahida. A humanoid form began to take shape. A man in ragged clothing and shaggy hair appeared.

"It is a pleasure to see you again." The Vulcan woman said. She motioned towards Ahida. "I have a surprise for you."

He turned around, Ahida gasped.

"Jim?"

"You have never called me that." Tiberius Kirk snarled. He stepped toward Ahida, she drew her disruptor and did what the Savage told her not to do. She hesitated.

Kirk snatched the weapon away from her. He punched her in the mouth. Grabbed her by the throat, his fingers squeezing tight.

"I have waited a long time for this." He slammed her against the wall, she crumpled to the floor. She tried to rise, but Kirk kicked her in the chest. He lifted the disruptor. Made adjustments.

"Oh, not too high. I want you to suffer. The way your father made me suffer at Rura Pentha. I just wish he were here to see this."

He levaled the weapon on her. He was grinning ear to ear.

"Tiberius." The Vulcan said.

"What?" Kirk turned slightly toward her. There was a slash, Kirk dropped the disruptor and clutched at his neck. His jugular had been sliced neatly in two.

"That is for the cloaking device you stole from me." The Romulan said. She thrust the blade deep into his chest. "And this, for the career you destroyed."

Kirk sank to his knees and slumped against the emperors desk. He reached for the disruptor. He lifted it, but it slipped from his dead fingers.

The Romulan stepped around Kirk's body and helped Ahida to her feet. She wiped the blood from her face.

"Not too bad, you've taken worse beatings."

"Why did you save me?" Ahida asked.

"No time for that." The Romulan replied. She led Ahida over to her desk and pointed at a tactical display.

"As you can see, our fleets are about to engage. When that first shot is fired, the Empire will be plunged into a never ending civil war."

She pointed at a video control on her desk.

"Kirk and I, were to make an Empire wide statement announcing his return. Now, you must kill me."

"Why?"

"Kirk must have hit you harder than I thought. With Kirk gone, a Romulan would never be allowed to sit on the throne. If your father is victorious, he will have no choice but to exacute me. I conspired with Kirk's friends to take him down. My life is over."

She placed her bloody dagger in Ahidas hand and wrapped her fingers around the hilt.

"I forgave your father for what he did. You liberated me. I have my revenge on Kirk. Now give me a death with honor. Take your place on the throne, end this war."

She turned and offered a clear thrust to her heart. Ahida pulled her arm back and angled the blade towards the Romulan heart. She looked into her eyes.

"Do it." She whispered. Ahida closed her eyes and released five thousand years of suppressed Vulcan emotions. She opened her eyes. The Romulan was smiling. The dagger had pierced her heart. She collapsed and Ahida caught her. She reached up and touched Ahidas face.

"You've hated me for so long, but I've always wished... you were...mine." Ahida felt her body go limp. Gently she lowered her to the floor and pulled the blade from her heart.

There was no time. She stood and glanced at her reflection in a control panel. What a mess she thought. But, maybe that's what the people need to see. She touched the video feed. The imperial insignia appeared on screen, followed by a male voice.

"Standby for a message from your Emperor." Ahida appeared on screen.

"I am Ahida, daughter of Spock." She held up the dagger, green and red blood mingle together on the blade. "The bodies of my mother and... Tiberius Kirk lay dead at my feet. I am now your Emperor. All ship's under my command are ordered to stand down. Allow my father to enter Earth orbit. Failure to obey, will result in a short agonizing life."

She ended the transmission. She fell into the Emperor's chair, let out a sigh and thought, well either the Empire is laughing their butts off, or.

She looked at the tactical display. The two fleets had passed without a shot being fired. Spock's ship was on a direct course for Earth.

A few moments later, there was a beep. A security monitor showed three men outside the office.

"Do they come to bury Caesar or praise him?" She whispered to herself. She stood up and composed herself. "Enter."

The large vault like door to the office slowly opened. The men entered. Two were guards, the third, an elderly Asian. By his mannerisms and dress, a beurocrat, a political hack. A man who had lived to an old age by knowing how to choose the right side and more importantly, when to switch sides.

He looked long and hard at Ahida. He knelt and examined the Romulan body. Then stared into the eyes of Kirk. He stood and made a fist.

Oh, I'm tired of being hit, she thought.

Instead, he touched his chest and saluted. "My Emperor, I await your orders."

"When my father arrives, have him beam down and escorted to the throne room."

"As you wish."

An hour later, Emperor Ahida sat on the throne. Apparently, Spock was making her wait. Finally, after what seemed hours, the large, ornamental doors to the throne room opened and Spock's entarage entered.

The path from the door to the throne was flanked by imperial guards. Spock led the way. He climbed the steps up to the throne, Capt. Chekov at his side. He stopped in front of her. Ahida rose and looked him in the eye. There was a slight change in his expression.

He knows who I am, she thought.

He leaned in close and whispered, "You made one mistake, on your imperial insignia, the continents should be reversed."

"Father, I hereby abdicate the throne." She managed not to wince when she felt the cold, sharp edge of his dagger against her jugular.

"I accept your abdication. I choose to spare your life." He sheathed his blade. "Take your place at my side."

Spock took the throne. After he made some brief remarks, Ahida slipped out a rear door and into an empty corridor. The Guardians portal appeared.

She immediately stepped into it and back into Excelsior's sickbay.

The Savage laughed weakly.

"You look like hell." She said.

"It is done." Ahida said. "But I would have appreciated it if you had told me that your mother was Romulan."

"Step mother. Father had captured her in some military operation years ago. Married her, sent Nyota into exile. She raised me. I hated her and now, she is dead?"

"Yes. As well as Kirk."

"Kirk? No wonder she amassed so much power so fast. She had help from his friends. You killed him?"

"My presence led to his death."

"My father?"

"Back in power."

"Good. Go away, I'm tired."

Dr. Phalaun was standing nearby. "Luietenant, I need to get a dermolaser after that lip, before scar tissue develops. Also, there is a very furious captain who wants to see you immediately."

"Don't you ever put me in a position like this again." Sulu was almost shouting. "I needed a long range scan of the system we're approaching and where were you? Off in another universe, interfering in affairs of another government. In that universe, you could have been killed. You will never do anything like that again without consulting me first. Do I make myself clear, Luietenant?"

"Yes sir."

"Good." Sulu calmed a bit. "I expect a full report..." Dr. Phalaun's voice came over the intercom.

"Phalaun to Lt. Uhura."

"Yes Doctor?"

"I need you here. Immediately."

Sulu nodded, "We'll discuss this later."

As Ahida approached the Savage's bed, Dr. Phalauns face was grave. Ahida glanced at the screen above the bed. She had flat lined. At the foot of the bed, Saru sat in shock.

"Her last words, she requested your presence." The doctor said.

"Can you leave me alone with her, please."

"Of course. I have a report to file." The doctor said as she walked away.

Ahida gazed at the ashen face of the Savage. "We should never have met. We should never have known of each other. But, as strange as it may seem, you were like a sister. A sister I couldn't stand. Now a part of me is missing. I will mourn you." She pulled the sheet up and covered her face. She turned away and started for the door.

She stopped. Her Vulcan hearing picked up something.

She walked back to the bed and pulled back the sheet. The Savage gasped.

"S...slap." She struggled to say.

Ahida knew what to do. She began slapping her.

"What the hell?" Doctor Phalaun almost yelled as she ran back to the bed. Weak, but strengthening vital signs appeared on the monitor.

Eight, nine slaps. Then the Savage caught Ahida by the wrist.

"Sufficient." She said as she sat up. "For someone so pathetic, at least you can slap hard enough to bring me back to conciousness."

"This is impossible." Dr. Phalaun exclaimed. "Even the deepest Vulcan healing trance, there are still vital signs." She ran a tricorder over her patient. "Your organs are almost completely regenerated."

"Evidently, I can go into amuch deeper trance than Vulcans here. Saru, bring my clothes. We will be leaving shortly." Saru brought her clothes. She ripped off her hospital gown and with no regard for modsty, began to dress.

"You mean," Ahida said. "You could have done this at anytime?"

"Yes."

"Then why send me to your universe?"

"I knew you would jump at the chance to save a billion lives. With your pathetic principals, you'd jump through hoops to save an Andorian Ice Slug. Besides, even as pathetic as you are, I believed you would find a way to to stumble into doing the right thing."

"I could have been killed!"

"We have a saying: Better you than me." She was finished dressing. The Guardians portal appeared. Through it, a corridor in the Imperial Palace could be seen.

"Saru." She motioned for him to go first. He stepped through, turned and indicated that it was safe.

Just before the Savage entered the portal Ahida said, "Wait."

The Savage glared at Ahida, "What?"

"The last time you were seen in your universe, you had a really fat lip." Ahida punched her square in the mouth. She stumbled backwards into the portal. On the other side, Saru caught her.

She reached up and wiped green blood from her lip. Her eyes were filled with rage, her face was twisted in anger. She pushed Saru away and rushed back to the portal. It closed.

But not before Ahida heard a thud and an angry scream, as the Savage ran head first into the wall.

"Was that really necessary?" Dr. Phalaun wanted to know.

Ahida steepled her fingers, bowed and closed her eyes.

"No. Any act of violence that is not in self defense or to protect the life's of other beings. Is illogical and irrational. What I just did was an inexcusable emotional response" She slightly opened her eyes and looked at the Doctor. "However, it felt really good."

The Doctor smiled. "You did knock her clean out of our universe."


End file.
